Explode
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: Fireworks are definitely a beautiful sight that captures the eyes of everyone! Well...Almost everyone... The Aokaga ship disembarks once more for a steamy night under a tree beneath the firework filled sky!


Happy 4th of July! This is a mini story I wrote on a whim just for fun. (Sorry if it sucks, I did it in two days)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

BOOM!

It's starts with a little bit of powder, contained inside a fragile package. When a spark ignites it it begins to sizzle and before long, it takes flight. High into the sky it soars somtimes getting confused as it spins out of control. Higher and faster it goes untill suddenly, it bursts. With an incredible force it explodes, breaking the sound barrier and lighting the sky with its amazing color. It shines bright, shadowing even the stars with its magnificence, capturing the eyes of all who are near as if to say: This is who I am, and my presence will not go unnoticed.

But at that very moment, it _was_ going unnoticed, by two people in a park, standing beneath a tree.

"Hmmh...ngaa...S-slow down ..."

"Mm you really want me to wait?"

"I'm afriad if we don't then- ah! W-we'll be caught..Aomine."

"Do you really think someone is going approach two guys making out? Bakagami."

"Ahhhh...mhhm I guess...but, we'll miss the fireworks."

"Then open your eyes."

Doing as he was told Kagami opened his scarlet eyes. Just as he did so a massive firework burst across the sky. It lit up its surroundings with the bright colors of green and orange, before disappearing just as fast as it came.

Kagami's heart fluttered as the sound of the firework went off. Ever since he was young he absolutely loved festivals with such light shows, and begged Aomine to go with him to this one. He could hear the far off cheers of crowds also gathered to watch, and he felt truly happy that he got to come.

Only being able to enjoy it for a moment though he was quickly brought back when a sharp pain shot through his bottom lip. Letting out a small gasp Kagami jerked back slightly.

"Did you bite me?" He yelled.

"Serves you right, I don't mind if you watch, but be sure to keep your mind on me." Aomine swiftly drug his teeth against the others lips. "And concentrate on this." Before the words left his mouth he gave a rough thrust upwards.

Kagami gasped again and clung on tighter to his lovers back. He could feel the underneath if his legs growing sweaty as they rested on Aomine's strong arms that were currently holding him up and open against a wide oak tree.  
The hardness of the bark dug into his shoulders as the dark ace thrust again, but pleasure took over his mind and soon clouded it from any other feeling.

"Ahhh! Nggh more...give me m-more hah..." He half whined, half begged.

"As you wish.." Aomine practically growled in response. Bumping up Kagami's body he readjusted before slamming back in with full force.

"Waah!" Unable to control his voice as the powerful shock rushed through him kagami quickly latched he mouth back to the others. Resuming their makout session their lips clashed together with lustfull passion. Slippery tongues rubbed against one another mixing saliva until it dripped down their chins.

BOOM!

Another flash streaked across the sky, this time a gold color with bits of aqua that crackled and sparked wildly.

The beauty of it was reflected deep inside of Kagami's eyes once more as he glanced up. Feeling a skip of childlike joy pulsed through him at the sight.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Smiling against Aomine's lips in happiness Kagami continued to stare in awe as two more shot off, and began losing himself in the sweltering summer heat. Wandering in the grass and leaves up above were thousands of little insects, chirping and playing their music, creating a sensual ambiance for the two lovers. Lighting soon bugs joined in the party and waltzed along within the mood.

"Mmh...nnngg.."

Never breaking the messy kiss the red head began to rock his hips downward, loving the way Aomine moaned inside his mouth. The overpowering heat was starting to get at them as their hot bodies writhed and rammed together and kagami shivered as drops of cold sweat streaked down his back. Panting hard now a familiar feeling formed in their guts, and without having to say a word they each knew the other was close.

BOOM!

Sucking on the tongue that pushed inside his mouth Kagami had to tear away his glazed over eyes from the show going on hundreds of feet above them, as Aomine suddenly hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! There! Oh Aomine r-right there ahh! Ahmm..."

Hips moving vigorously Aomine broke the kiss to bite his lover hard on the neck. Pulling the flesh between his teeth he made sure to leave his mark, before soothing the pain over with his tongue.

"Can't take anymore..." He breathed out.

"Then let's do it ngh-haahh t-together?"

Unable to go any longer as well his finger nails scraped against Aomine's shoulders as pleasure filled electricity sparked through his veins.

BOOM!

They could feel every explosion resonate throughout their bodies and pulse within their already pounding hearts.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The shots were coming faster now as the show neared it's climax. The roar of the crowds, the sound of the bugs, the smell of summer and sweat.

Everything was quickly building up. Rhythm finally abandoned them both and only the beast-like need to satisfy ones hunger took over.

"Nagh! Ahh! Ah!"

Faster, harder.

Louder, brighter.

"M-moore...! Ah! Daiki!"

"Ngh Taiga..."

BANG!

As the last firework went off, if you looked far to the right and a little ways up a hill, you would witness a truly incredible sight.

The sight of a blinding star, bathing a silhouette of two lovers in its magnificent light, before fading away into darkness.


End file.
